Light Novel Volume 1
Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel Volume 1(はたらく魔王さま！) is the first volume in the Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel series. Summary Volume 1 opens the story of a Demon King from the land of Ente Isla who flees to earth to escape from a great Hero. After the Hero, Emilia Justina overpowered the Demon King, he fled through a 'gate' together with one of his Demon generals, Alciel. The Demon King and Alciel find themselves in modern Japan, where magic and fantasy were not a reality of life. As such, both the Demon King and his general lost their magic and took on human forms. In order to survive in Japan, they both took on Japanese personas, Maou Sadao and Ashiya Shiro, and started working to earn money as well as to research ways to get their magic back. Maou took on a part-time job in MgRonalds. On one rainy day, Maou encountered a girl with no umbrella. Maou then lent her his umbrella and went to work. On his way back, he encountered the same girl again and she told him that she saw his attempt to use magic. She then revealed herself to be Emilia, the Hero. However, like Maou, she had lost her magic and tried to use a cheap knife to finish Maou off. Obviously she failed. Later on, Emilia went to find Maou again to convince him to live an honest life in Japan and give up his plans of conquest. Suddenly both Demon King and Hero get attacked by a mysterious assailant. Both escaped unscathed but as Emilia lost her purse, she had no choice but to stay overnight at Maou's apartment. Maou then went on a date with one of his juniors, Sasaki Chiho, from work. Emilia (now Yusa Emi) upon finding out, barges in together with Alciel (who happened to be watching to make sure nothing bad happens). An earthquake occurs causing the entire underground shopping mall to collapse. At that time, Maou regains his demonic magic and saves the people there from getting crushed. The following day, Emi confronts Maou, wondering why he, a Demon King, would be so compassionate to humans. She then gets emotional as Maou was the one who killed her father. Chiho happened to visit Maou's apartment at that time. Upon seeing the a crying Emi and a half dressed Maou, Chiho immediately misunderstands and runs off. The landlady Miki Shiho appears and tells Maou to go after Chiho as something bad is about to happen. Chiho encounters Lucifer, one of the generals thought to be killed by Emilia, and he takes her hostage while causing destruction with Olba Meyers, a former comrade of Emilia's. Maou, Ashiya and Emi confront the duo only to be overwhelmed. However the destruction and the negative emotions from it caused Maou and Ashiya to turn back to their demon forms and together with Emi, they defeat Olba and Lucifer. Maou reveals the truth to Chiho and tells her about their true identities. He offered to erase her memories but she rejected it angrily. After that incident, Lucifer now stays with Maou and Ashiya and helps them with magic research. Chapters *Chapter 1: The Devil Focuses On His Career For Monetary Purposes *Chapter 2: The Devil Goes On a Date in Shinjuku With This Girl From Work *Chapter 3: The Devil and The Hero Stand Strong in Sasazuka Gallery Volume 1 Cover Japanese.jpg|link= Kuchie-001.jpg Kuchie-008.jpg HatamaoV1 2.jpg HatamaoV1 3.jpg HatamaoV1 4.jpg HatamaoV1 5.jpg HatamaoV1 6.jpg Img-009.jpg HatamaoV1 8.jpg HatamaoV1 9.jpg HatamaoV1 10.jpg HatamaoV1 11.jpg HatamaoV1 12.jpg HatamaoV1 13.jpg HatamaoV1 14.jpg HatamaoV1 15.jpg HatamaoV1 16.jpg HatamaoV1 17.jpg Img-313.jpg Img-314.jpg Img-315.jpg Img-316.jpg Img-317.jpg HatamaoV1 1.jpg Adaptation Notes * During the first part of episode 1, the hero's gender was hidden. The novel did no such thing and immediately stated that the hero is a woman. * In the novel Emilia's and Satan gave the final blow to Lucifer together, while in the anime it was only Satan. * The final scene in episode 13, originally took place during the end of volume one. * Emilia was given her mother's feather pen, which gave their the ability to travel freely between Ente Isla and Japan, along with an useless message relayed to her by Emeralda. This did not happen in the anime. Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Light Novel